


It's My Fault.

by QueenStiles



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hints of child abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenStiles/pseuds/QueenStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my fault Kyoya got hit in front of people, Tamaki thought sadly as he hugged his knees to his chest in the washroom. If I hadn't made the host club then Kyoya could have been doing something that made his dad happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tamaki believes it's his fault that Mr. Ootori hit his son. Kyoya then has to comfort Tamaki while his idiot friend tries to comfort him about what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Fault.

The sight of Kyoya was still fresh in the mind of the blonde host club prince. The way he had stood there for merely a second before picking up his glasses and putting them back on while his father scolded him for wasting his time. _It's my fault_ , he realized. Mr. Ootori was angry because his son wasn't doing anything better in his spare time and if it hadn't been for Tamaki, he probably would have been off doing something better. Like exceeding his father's expectations in some advanced classes that only the best of the best, no _better_ , could get into. Between his best friend being hit and his grandmother finally coming, his brain was full of thoughts. It almost hurt. The prince had anticipated on cornering Kyoya at some time to talk to him about it, give some friendly cheering up, see if he was okay. Though the shadow king would most likely insist that he was okay and demand that his blonde friend let him get back to the job at hand. Tamaki knew Kyoya.

What he didn't know? That his grandmother would order him to personally show a young French girl around all day. That would be his job. _But then how?_ he thought to himself as he glanced over at the Host Club, shock written all over their faces. Even Kyoya looked just a bit shocked. _No! I'm supposed to be with the other Hosts, I have to tell Kyoya!_ The elderly Suoh woman sent him a look as if she knew what he was thinking and he froze then sighed softly, following the brunette out. What if he made a scene? That would just anger his grandmother even more... He couldn't do that. Tamaki couldn't help but worry about the other Hosts. Their leader knew that they could do it all by themselves and all but he was worried about other things. Like Mr. Ootori, how his grandmother would treat everyone, etc. He never left his fellow Hosts at a time like this. Yet there he was. Leading the pretty French girl away from the others to the music room upon her request to hear him play the piano.

 

* * *

Was Haruhi really jealous? Or was Éclair jealous of Haruhi? Tamaki sighed inwardly as he walked to the rest room. He had lied to the French girl and said he needed to use the washroom but in reality, he didn't. He just need to get away. The bathrooms at Ouran were brilliant, nothing like a commoner would except. It was like what a commoner would imagine the richest man in the world's bathroom to be like. Though it didn't seem all that special to any of the rich students because they were rich and saw things like this every day. The young blonde sat in a stall, his long legs pulled up to his chest, his head resting ontop of them. It seemed like he was thinking more now then in the last two years combined, it hurt his head. _Everything_ hurt. Especially his chest. _No, not my chest_ , he thought to himself with a frown. _My heart hurts._ It was true too. His heart hurt like he had just seen the person he loved endure so many horrible things that he felt like he would sacrifice himself just so it would stop. Kyoya.

_It's my fault Kyoya got hit in front of people_ , Tamaki thought sadly as he hugged his knees to his chest in the washroom. _If I hadn't made the host club then Kyoya could have been doing something that made his dad happy._

* * *

 

The young Ootori thought nothing of it or, at least, he tried not to. All he heard was his footsteps and his slightly uneven breath as he went to the washroom, just to get away from all of it. Mori had silently taken over the young Ootori's responsibilities for a while so Kyoya could have his little break. He needed it. That's what all the Hosts thought to themselves silently. Kyoya needed a break from everything. The beautiful state that the bathroom was in was nothing new to the young rich boy and he went to the sink, taking off his glasses, and cleaning off the smudges. The place where his father's hand come into contact with stung a bit more as he looked himself in the mirror, gripping onto the edge of the sink. The boy's cheek wasn't pink like it had been for the first half an hour after he was struck in front of all the guests he had been serving. Somehow, he managed to have enough strength to push through it. He went back to normal. Back to being the charming and cool shadow prince of the Host Club. The raven-haired boy turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water onto his face, shuddering a bit at the feeling.

_That dumbass_ , his mind thought as if on its own. A perfect picture of Tamaki came to mind. It was the one that he subconsciously stored forever, the one of Tamaki on the ground after Kyoya yelled at him. He was all wide eyes, innocence, and goodness. The shadow king wondered how he could even consider the other boy his best friend... they were polar opposites. But he couldn't help but remember all the good times that he actually had with that idiot and the other Hosts though he would never admit that he had such a good time always being with them. All the hosts knew that he liked their club. If he didn't then he would have left and the Host Club would have crumbled around them. The twins once said that he did it just because of his and Tamaki's fathers. That he stayed friends with Tamaki just for his own personal gain and when their leader heard this, he got those big violet-blue puppy eyes and followed him around all day, literally whining and whimpering. That was something everyone would expect Tamaki to do to Haruhi under whatever circumstances but for some reason he was following Kyoya. The boy who swore him out in his mind, the one that would bite his head off if the blonde touched his precious black book, the one who almost beat him half to death after the day at the commoner's mall. Getting lost in all his thoughts, Kyoya let the faucet run as his head hung, staring into the water as it went down.

The shadow king didn't even look up or fix his glasses when they started to slide down his nose, they stopped and it didn't look like they moved that much at all. But of course, they didn't. Kyoya didn't come out of his little daze for a while so he didn't notice the sound of one of the stalls opening, the familiar voice of his best friend, using the stupid nickname that the Hosts gave him. Why would they insist on calling him Mommy? Like he and Tamaki were married and the parents of the band of misfits that was the Host Club. This time the voice wasn't the happy-go-lucky sound that everyone normally heard. This time it was sad and quiet. If Kyoya would have snapped out of his daze, he would have said that Tamaki looked like a kicked puppy. A puppy who was kicked and left on the side of the road as his owner drove off, never to be seen again. Then Tamaki did manage to pull Kyoya out of whatever daze he was in.

* * *

 

With a sob, the blonde exclaimed, "Mommy!" and launched himself onto his best friend.

 

The two almost fell back at the force as Kyoya's eyes snapped to the form that was now looming over him and he cursed. That only made the blonde idiot frown even more, looking like he was about to cry. There were tears in his eyes, Kyoya knew they were real. At times like this, he knew when the idiot was fake crying or not. Mentally groaning, the dark haired boy sat up and this time he let out a real life groan, pain crawling up his back from the impact he had with the floor.

"What are you doing, Tamaki? Get off!"

But there was no shaking the young prince, he touched his friend's face gently with a small frown. The other boy fought the urge to flinch at the feeling of someone else touching where he got slapped. He wanted to snatch the idiot's hands and hold them away from his face so he couldn't touch anything but the raven-haired boy didn't move. Instead, he closed his eyes and sighed softly while leaning his forehead against the blonde's.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about, Tamaki?"

"It was my fault."

"What was?"

"You getting hit."

The world seemed to stop at that moment.

"What are you talking about, Tamaki?"

'Your father was upset because you were in the Host Club and it's my fault, I'm the one that made you join." The blonde let out a small sigh, leaning his head a bit more against the shadow king.

Kyoya didn't dare tell his friend that this wasn't the first time. It wasn't the first time that his dad struck him. It was just the first time he did it in front of the Host Club and the other student's parents. He was afraid of upsetting the poor idiot even farther.

"That wasn't your fault, Tamaki," Kyoya sighed as he leaned back, using his elbows as support.

The blonde was still ontop of him, sitting on his stomach. Most people would have called it strange but it was something familiar to the youngest Ootori. They wouldn't do anything, Kyoya would just lay there with his eyes closed, while Tamaki sat with his feet tucked underneath him. That was something that no one but Kyoya's sister ever got to see. With a small sigh, Tamaki once again pressed his forehead against Kyoya's, frowning softly. It was as if having any sort of contact with his best friend would make the other feel better and make himself stop pouting about it.

"Tamaki... I'm serious."

"I know."

"Do you believe me?"

"No."

A slightly annoyed huff escaped into the air.

"It's just... he got mad at you for something I'm making you do..."

"Your not _making_ me do anything, I'm here on my own free will." Another huff went into the air. "Listen, Tamaki, my father is just stressed about something. He's going to lash out."

The blonde continued to sit quietly on top of his friend, frowning just a little bit. He didn't dare tell Kyoya about the news that he had with Miss Éclair, he was afraid of his best friend hating him. _But would he hate me more later? If I didn't tell him?_

"Tamaki...."

"Yeah, Kyoya?"

"Can you get off me now?"

The blonde jumped to his feed and in an instant, the dark haired boy was on his feet too. Before Kyoya could say anything, Tamaki was fussing over him. fixing his costume, his hair, making sure his glasses were just right and not crooked. He seemed to flash around his friend like a yellow and purple blur, finally stopping with a wide smile on his face. Clearly saying, _you are ready_ , with his facial expressions. Kyoya couldn't help chuckle at the sight of the blonde and Tamaki stopped grinning, a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" he asked, worried that he did something wrong.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing," the shadow king gave one of his little smirks before turning to walk out. "Have fun with Éclair," he teased over his shoulder.

"Have fun taking care of the twins, Mommy," the prince shot back.

"Whatever you say, _Daddy_."

* * *

It didn't take long for Tamaki to bust through the door after the little washroom incident. What surprised the Hosts was the fact that Éclair was with him as if he had towed her along with him back to her. But something was wrong.... something was different. And that's when it happened. The blonde Host Club prince announced his engagement to the French girl. Then he said something that made his friends freeze and stare at him with shock and worry. There would be no Host Club after the fair was done. No, Tamaki would never do that! But before the others could question it, Tamaki left with Éclair. Kyoya, who looked calm and collected, as if he had known the news and didn't care, fought the urge to grab something and chuck it at the back of his friends head when he realized that Tamaki knew about this before their discussion. And he didn't tell him!

_You dumbass, Tamaki!_ Kyoya thought viciously.

But he knew something that no one else knew except the other Hosts had a vague idea. They would get their prince back and when they did, Kyoya would beat the crap out of him for trying to leave before they all hugged him.

And that was a promise.


End file.
